


Blame It on the Nunvill

by SkyeSentinels



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Everyone else on the team in passing, Keith can WORK IT, LAP DANCE KEITH, M/M, Not Oblivious Keith, lance is suffering, oblivious lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeSentinels/pseuds/SkyeSentinels
Summary: A friendly game of Never Have I Ever takes a turn that Lance never expected.





	Blame It on the Nunvill

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this pic http://auroura101.tumblr.com/post/149877727047/i-was-writing-like-a-thing-where-the-voltron-peeps  
> For my lovely waifu auroura101! <3

After another day of kicking galra butt and freeing alien races, the Voltron team relaxed in the lounge area talking. They somehow got on the topic of earth party games, and when Allura asked about them, Lance leapt at the chance to play. They didn’t exactly have any board games in the castle, so eventually the conversation turned to drinking games.

 

“Oh, what about Never Have I Ever? I love that game,” Hunk suggested. The rest of the paladins nodded in agreement, but there was one problem. No alcohol. After a few moments of thinking, Pidge perked up with a smirk on their face.

 

“What about nunvill? That should work. Drinking is a punishment after all.” Reluctantly, and not so reluctantly in Coran’s opinion, it was decided they would fill tiny shot glasses with the gross liquid.

 

And so the game began. It started out mundane with “never have I ever gone surfing” from Shiro to which Lance and Hunk both took a shot. It went on until the game escalated to specifically targeting each other like Pidge’s “never have I ever shot a gun” that they thought would get Lance and Hunk, which they did, but also Shiro, Keith, and Coran. 

 

Pidge held up their hands, “Wait, wait, wait. Explain. When?” Shiro and Keith shrugged at each other. “Well, I spent some time in Texas so...guns,” Keith admitted. “Military training,” Shiro deadpanned. When he saw it was his turn, Coran took a deep breath to begin a story, but Pidge cut him off. “WAIT. I don’t wanna know.” Coran was disappointed at not being able to share, so Allura gave his shoulder a gentle pat and the game continued.

 

Lance wanted to turn the game towards more  _ interesting _ subjects, so he declared “never have I ever given someone a lap dance.” He didn’t expect anyone to drink, but when he heard someone groan in defeat, his head whipped to the source. 

 

Keith. Keith was taking a shot.  _ What the quiznak??? _ Lance couldn’t believe it. Keith. Broody, emo, mullet-headed Keith gave someone a lap dance???  _ WHAT. THE. QUIZNAK. _

 

Before Keith could bring the glass to his lips, Lance exploded, “WAIT, wait, wait, wait, wait a tick here. You, Keith Kogane, mullet extraordinaire, gave another human being a lap dance???” Keith looked at him with big purple eyes like Lance had grown another head or something. But then a smirk made its way onto the red paladin’s face and there was a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Nobody said I gave it to a  _ human being, _ Lance.” 

 

What. Lance.exe has stopped working. While Lance sat there in shock, Keith finished off his shot and continued the game, a grimace on his face at the nunvill’s taste of hotdog water and feet.

 

The game lasted until Coran stated they had finished the whole bottle of nunvill. To be fair, the paladins were all sick of the stuff and were happy to call it a night. When everyone headed back to their rooms, Keith and Lance ended up walking alone together.

 

Lance’s brain was still thinking about what Keith had said earlier but  _ no way it’s true _ . Lance was sure Keith had been fibbing. No way the mullet could give a lap dance. So he decided to bring it up.

 

“So Keith, did you really give someone a lap dance? Like  _ really _ ?” Lance tried to make his tone nonchalant, but he knew he had failed when he saw Keith smirk at him from his place walking beside him.

 

“Yes, Lance. I did.” He paused, seemingly debating with himself before continuing, “But it was on Earth. I was just messing with you earlier.” A sheepish smile graced Keith’s face and Lance felt his heart speed up a bit. But  _ no way. NO WAY.  _

 

“I don’t believe you. Proof or it didn’t happen.” Lance’s mouth pulled down into a suspicious frown. They had made it to Lance’s door, but they stood outside it talking. That wicked gleam from earlier was back in Keith’s eyes.

 

“Well, why don’t I give you a demonstration? Unless-” Keith smirk widened, “unless you think you can’t handle it?” Lance’s eyes grew big in surprise, but he didn’t back down. He  _ wouldn’t _ back down. Not from a challenge from Keith.

 

“Fine. Show me.” Lance opened the door to his room and walked inside, throwing his jacket onto his bed. He grabbed the chair that usually sat unused by his desk and turned it to face the doorway and Keith who had stopped to lean against the frame to watch Lance with hooded eyes. 

 

Lance settled as comfortably in the metal chair as he could, legs spread just enough for Keith to fit, and turned a wicked smirk of his own at Keith. He dramatically gestured to himself with an eyebrow raised. “Well? What’re you waiting for, Mullet? An invitation?” Lance could see Keith’s resistance to roll his eyes before his entire demeanor changed.

 

A sultry look took over Keith’s features and his voice deepened to a low, husky tone, “Oh, no, I was just enjoying the view,  _ Lance _ .” Keith had stopped right in front of Lance and had whispered his name  _ right _ in his ear.  _ What the quiznak Keith?? _ Lance could feel his face heat up, but he wouldn’t give Keith the satisfaction of seeing him squirm.

He steeled himself as he watched Keith slowly walk around the chair to stop directly behind him. Lance almost made a witty remark, but he swallowed it down when he felt Keith’s gloved hands on his shoulders, moving down his arms then back up. Keith kept it slow but sensual turning his attention to Lance’s torso, running his hands down until they met the waistband of his pants. Lance didn’t know when his eyes had closed but they shot open when Keith’s hands disappeared.

 

He watched as Keith stepped back around to his front to face him, putting a hand on his left shoulder to keep Lance in place. Then Keith straddled Lance, keeping the only points of contact between them where Keith’s thighs touched Lance’s own. Lance almost told him to stop. He’d seen enough, but his brain overloaded when Keith’s hips started to move. Keith grinded centimeters above Lance, so he could only feel Keith’s body heat but no friction. Friction that Lance was mortified to realize he was  _ craving. Desperately.  _

 

Keith moved back off Lance’s lap and turned around, placing his hands on Lance’s legs right above his knees. And then Keith  _ dropped. _ It was almost too quick for Lance’s brain to process in its current state, but it caught up as Keith slowly rose up again, his hips swaying sensually. Lance had to fight the urge to reach out and just  _ touch _ . To grab Keith and...and... do what exactly? Apparently it didn’t matter because Keith turned back around to lean in. Slowly, oh so slowly, his face came towards Lance’s own, and he thought Keith was going to kiss him.

 

But Keith’s face angled to the side so he could breathe into Lance’s ear, “Was that proof enough for you,  _ Lance _ ?” Oh, if Keith kept saying his name like that, he’d have to do something. It should be  _ illegal _ to sound like that. When Lance didn’t respond for another minute, Keith pulled back to look at his face.

 

Apparently seeing something in his expression, Keith smirked and turned to leave, throwing a lazy wave over his shoulder. “See you in the morning, dork.” Before the door could close, Lance thought he saw Keith wink at him.  _ Wink  _ at him. Wink at  _ him _ . 

 

Lance sat there, unmoving, for several more minutes before mechanically getting ready for bed, opting for a quick cold shower for obvious reasons. Once he lay under the covers, face mask applied, Lance stared at the ceiling for he didn’t know how long before whispering softly but with much feeling, “ _ What does this mean??” _


End file.
